Running
by loislane16
Summary: Les Miserables/Sleeping with the Enemy Crossover - She rushed through the bus station, trying to look as normal and calm as possible. A small duffle was slung over her shoulder, and her bus ticket was clutched tightly between her fingers. It wasn't until she was on the bus, and it was pulling away from the station that she finally began to relax.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She rushed through the bus station, trying to look as normal and calm as possible. A small duffle was slung over her shoulder, and her bus ticket was clutched tightly between her fingers. It wasn't until she was on the bus, and it was pulling away from the station that she finally began to relax. She watched out of the bus window until the lights of Alexandria, Virginia faded from her sight. Resting her head back against the seat and closing her eyes, she knew then that she had a chance at being safe, safe from the one person she never imagined she'd have to run from.

She met him shortly after she decided to move away from home for a fresh start. He was extremely charming and handsome. They really hit it off the first time they met, and they ended up dating shortly after. She was sure he was her dream guy, her true love. He had it all, the looks, the personality, the charm, and the smarts. It was only a short matter of time before they fell in love. It was a whirlwind of a romance. Within six months of meeting for the first time, they were married. He promised to take her on the honeymoon of her dreams, a trip to Bora Bora, and he kept that promise. It wasn't until after they returned home and moved into their new house in Alexandria that the hell began. She very quickly came to the realization that her dream husband wasn't exactly what she thought he was. He was no longer the friend but the enemy. He was abusive in every sense of the word – physically, sexually, and emotionally. She'd left an abusive home and an abusive boyfriend in hopes of a better life, only to run into the arms of an abusive husband. She prayed to God every day that it would get better, but it never did. She slowly realized that this man _would _eventually kill her. It took her five years to work up enough courage to make a run for it. After much careful planning, she was now on a bus to a fresh start. Although she had a long ride ahead of her, she was so jittery that she couldn't sleep. She stared into the starless, inky sky for most of the night. As the sun began to rise, she could see the skyline of New Orleans in the distance, the skyline that meant that there was still hope.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I realize this is very short, but it was more of an introduction to the story. I hope you liked it, and I hope to have the next installment up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Two

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Eponine busied herself in the kitchen making breakfast to keep her mind off of what the day might hold. Just as she was placing the last of it on the table, her husband appeared from the bedroom, tying his tie.

"Good morning, dear," he greeted.

"Good morning," Eponine replied.

She flinched when he leaned closer to her, but he simply kissed her cheek. They sat down together at the table, but Eponine just watched as he began to eat.

"This is delicious," he noticed her staring, "Well, don't let yours get cold."

Eponine pondered why he was in a good mood, but she couldn't come up with a reason. As she bit into her bacon, she thought that maybe the day wouldn't be that bad.

Eponine involuntarily jumped when she heard her husband's car door shut outside, letting her know he was home from work. A tremor immediately started in her hands as she wondered what he would be like now. She couldn't fool herself into thinking that his good mood from the morning had lasted to the evening. She glanced out of the front window to see him chatting with the next-door-neighbor, Mr. Fowler. He seemed to be smiling, so she hoped today would be a rare day, one that led to no new bruises. The oven beeped, letting her know that her dish was done baking, so she couldn't watch the conversation any longer. A few minutes later, she heard the front door open, then shut and his heavy footsteps make their way toward the kitchen.

Without turning to face him, Eponine said, "Hello, how was work?"

"Same as always," he answered in return.

"Well, I made your favorite casserole for dinner, and I just took some beans off the front burner so be careful if you come over here. I don't want you to get burned."

After a beat of silence, he asked, "Have you had a conversation with Mr. Fowler lately?"

Eponine's heart lurched. He didn't like when she talked to the neighbors because he believed that they didn't need to know his business. However, Eponine had been bored and while she was tending the garden, she had chatted with Mr. Fowler.

"No, I haven't," she lied.

She still wasn't facing him, taking her time to cut the casserole into pieces. She didn't want to see the look on his face.

"That's funny because he stopped me in the driveway and wished me luck on the big case at the firm that I'm working on right now. How would he have known about that?"

She could hear the anger in his voice.

"I don't know. It's been in the papers, hasn't it?"

Suddenly, his hand wrapped around her arm in a crushing grip, and he spun her to face him, shaking her.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed.

Eponine shrunk under his fury and the horrific look in his eyes. She backed away but he stepped closer, trapping her in.

"I thought I told you that our idiot neighbors didn't need to know our business! I've told you a million times, yet you never learn, Eponine!"

He continued to back her toward the stove, never stopping his rant. Eponine's heal caught the bottom of the oven, and she stumbled. She put her hands back to catch herself, only to have one of them land directly on the hot burner. She screamed and snatched her hand away as a blinding pain shot through her palm. Tears sprang to her eyes, and the ordeal silenced her husband for a moment. Then his eyes hardened and he looked down at her coldly.

"Maybe you've learned your lesson now?" he said condescendingly.

The comment stung and before she realized what she was doing, she reared back and slapped him hard on the cheek with her unburned hand. When the fury returned to his eyes, the realization of what she'd done caused her to become nearly hysterical.

"I am so sorry! Please, I didn't mean it!" she pleaded.

He wasn't listening. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her yelp, and began dragging her to their bedroom. Eponine was sure this was it. This was the day, the exact moment that he would kill her. She was going to die. She struggled against his hold, although it did nothing but cause her more pain. She screamed and kicked and pleaded but it didn't stop him. He launched her into the bedroom and she fell to her knees. Eponine flung her arms over her head in a poor attempt to protect herself and began to sob.

"Please don't, Marius," Eponine cried.

Marius did anyway.

**Author's Note: Wow, it sure has been a long time and I apologize profusely. I just graduated high school and got back from a trip from NYC (where I got to meet the cast of Les Miz, including Ramin!) so I've been crazy busy. Plus I sort of lost my inspiration to write. However, seeing Les Miz on Broadway has brought it back! Yay! **

**Okay, so now I have revealed who her husband is. Please don't hate me! I just thought it would be an interesting twist. I haven't really ever been a Marius fan, but Andy Mientus has made me feel differently. I do like Marius and I don't think he's cruel. I just thought it would bring something that hasn't been done before to the Les Miz fanfiction world. I do hope you'll keep reading. **

**P.S. If you've never seen Sleeping With The Enemy, I highly recommend watching it. I LOVE the movie. (Obviously since I based this fanfic off of it ;)) **

**Anyway, until next time lovely readers!**

**~loislane16**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Eponine rolled over in bed, her entire body aching. She knew before she even opened her eyes that she didn't want to look at herself in the mirror, didn't want to see the damage Marius had done. She glanced to his side of the bed, only to find him missing. One look at the alarm clock and she knew he was already at work. She was certain she was going to die the night before, but Marius didn't go that far, at least not yet. She thought that maybe he beat her almost to death but purposefully let her live just to make her suffer more. Eponine thought about the days before their marriage when he was the man of her dreams. He was charming and loving then. Why had he changed? Why had this happened to her? Tears stung her eyes, but Eponine refused to let them fall. She couldn't cry now, or else she would just turn into a puddle. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, ignoring the fierce pain in her burned hand and the dull ache in one of her eye sockets.

Once she had gotten herself under control, she sat up with a groan. Unfortunately, she knew it was time to start the day. Time to do damage control from the night before. Gingerly, she climbed out of bed, but no matter how slowly or gently she moved, pain still shot through her body. She didn't want to see what she looked like, but she knew she had to. She walked stiffly to the bathroom, and what she looked at in the mirror didn't shock her one bit. One eye was swollen and the tender skin around it was a purplish color. Her lips were split open and puffy. Although she couldn't see it, her scalp was sore from where he had yanked on her hair. Eponine knew there was more damage being hidden by her clothes, so she disrobed herself so she was standing in front of the mirror in only her underclothes. There were grotesque, hand shaped bruises curling around her upper arms. Scratches and other marks were displayed across her chest and stomach. She knew they would leave scars. She had so many scars now that she couldn't keep track of how she got them, although they were all given to her by her husband. Her hips and legs also had distorted bruises on them. Eponine could tell that the inside of her was hurt as well, simply because of the pain that ensued when she moved or breathed too heavily. It would be a long recovery.

There was nothing she could do about the many bruises coloring her skin except for cover them up with clothing, so she returned to her bedroom to throw on a long sleeve shirt and jeans, even though it was warm outside. She knew the marks on her face would take lots of makeup to cover up. She wouldn't have worried about it, but she had to go to the store that afternoon. But before she could do anything else, she had to bandage up her palm, which was basically one giant blister. Eponine bandaged it as best as she could, only whimpering a few times. Then, she set to work on her face. After caking on makeup and putting layer after layer of Chapstick on her lips, she was ready to face the day.

After a long day of struggling through the things she needed to get done, Eponine heard Marius return home from work. He didn't seem as serious as normal when he stepped into the living room where Eponine was folding laundry.

"Good evening, dear. How are you?" he asked, collapsing into a chair.

"I'm fine," she lied, "How was work?"

"Same as always," he answered, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, just fine." Another lie.

"Have you started dinner yet?" he questioned.

A lump formed in Eponine's throat. Here it comes. "No, I've been busy with the laundry."

"That's perfect! I thought we would go out tonight. Does that sound good?"

Eponine was thoroughly confused. "That sounds just as well to me," she answered.

"Alright! We'll leave in thirty minutes."

Eponine got up to change and get ready for dinner out, wondering what was up with Marius. She came to one conclusion. He was simply crazy. She emerged from the bedroom just in time to leave.

"I'm ready," she said.

Marius smiled, "Wonderful! Let's go, shall we?"

It was then that Eponine knew she had to get out of there. She had to run.

Her chance to run came to her only a week later. Marius returned home for work and sat with a sigh at the dinner table.

"Eponine, the firm is sending me on a business trip for a few days. I won't be home until the middle of next week. I trust you'll be fine here?"

Her heart rate accelerated. This was her chance. "Of course. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," he answered.

"Oh," she replied, shocked.

He reached across the table and grasped her hand. "I'll be back soon."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shot a smile back to him. This was her chance to be free. He might be back soon, but she would never be back.

The next morning, Eponine helped him load his suitcase into the back of the car and kissed him goodbye. She watched from the driveway as his car drove down the street and disappeared around a corner. Her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. It was time to begin her preparations. She gave Marius at least an hour to get out of town before she started getting ready to leave. She knew she couldn't fly, so the easiest way out was the bus. Eponine powered up the computer and searched for buses leaving Alexandria. At first she didn't know where she wanted to go, but then she it came to her. When she was girl, she lived in New Orleans with her family for a while. That was where she was born. That was where they lived before everything went wrong in her life and they moved to Baton Rouge, before her sister was basically beaten to death by their abusive father. Azelma, her sister, was buried in New Orleans. That was where Eponine was going to go. She closed out her search and cleared the internet history. It was almost a seventeen hour drive, so she would have to leave this afternoon to get there by the next morning.

Eponine knew where Marius kept their hidden stash of money. She had discovered it one day while hurried to his side of the closet and dug it out from an old shoebox in the corner. Spreading it out on the floor, she counted it. It was enough for her to get a bus ticket to New Orleans and to start over. That was all she needed. Pulling out a small duffle from the top of the closet, she stuffed it with only the necessities. She put some of the money in the pocket of her jeans, but stuffed the rest in a pair of socks. Next, she wound her hair up into a bun and stuffed it into a baseball cap. After pulling on an oversized jacket, she was ready to go. The only thing left to do was wait. Once it was finally time for her to leave, she slung the duffle over her shoulder and began to walk toward the bus station. Eponine turned the corner off of her street, never looking back.

**Author's Note: Well, I didn't expect to update so quickly! But after a very encouraging review from "Just a Guest" I decided to crank out some more this morning. This next chapter will take place after she gets off the bus in New Orleans, right after the end of the first chapter left off. Hope that makes sense and hope you liked this chapter. **

**-"Just a Guest," the show was breathtaking. It was simply incredible. I liked Nikki James as Eponine and she was very nice when I got to talk to her after the show. She encouraged me to follow my dreams. Ramin Karimloo was very nice as well, although you could tell he was obviously very tired and wanted to get home. I don't blame him after the amazing performance he did. His voice gave me chills, and when he sang Bring Him Home, it brought me to tears. Kyle Scatliffe (Enjolras) was incredible and extremely nice in person when I got to meet him at the stage door. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. I have a blog, and I hope to post some pictures soon. Feel free to check it out. It's .com**

**~loislane16**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

When Eponine stepped out of the bus station and into the city of New Orleans, she smiled. Her new beginning was here. Lugging her duffle to the nearest hotel, she paid for two nights before asking directions to a real estate agent. The woman there welcomed her and quickly found a small cottage for Eponine to rent. She moved in only a week later.

Eponine liked it very much. It was quaint with a little white picket fence around it. The previous renters had left two rocking chairs on the front porch, and she made a mental note to re-paint them someday. Inside, the cottage had two floors, but relatively small. Her cottage was actually the smallest on the street. The bottom floor had a mudroom, a small living room, and a kitchen with a breakfast nook for a dining room. Upstairs was the master bedroom, two bathrooms, and another bedroom that Eponine wasn't sure what she was going to do with yet. Pretty trees were scattered in the front and back yards. Eponine began to dream about what she would do with the place. She saw a perfect corner in the backyard for her to start a garden. She wanted to line the brick pathway to her front porch with pretty flowers. One day, she would buy the house for herself. Then she could paint it however she wanted and renovate. But she was content for the time being. The window in her bedroom looked down into her neighbor's backyard, so Eponine made mental note to buy some curtains. Quite frankly, her neighbor's house loomed over hers. It was rather large, two stories with a wraparound porch on the bottom level. She tried to imagine who lived in it, but she simply couldn't. There were no flowers or gardens in the backyard, but it was kept up very nicely. She tried not to spy too much, but this house was her only true neighbor. She was the last house on the street so the other side of her cottage was lined by a wall of trees. It was quiet, and Eponine liked it.

Her funds were running short quickly, so she knew she needed to find a job. She wanted to find something that didn't draw much attention to her but something that she enjoyed. Much to her delight, the local library was hiring. She went for an interview and after learning they would let her work as many hours as she wanted, she quickly took the job. She looked forward to start working. It was the first job she'd had since she'd married Marius. He didn't allow her to work.

Everything was finally looking up for Eponine. She had a nice cottage in a quiet neighborhood and a job that she loved. Her new beginning was quickly becoming a bright future.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this one is short, but I just wanted to add a little more. I also started a new story called The Night Will End. Check it out if you want! **

**Just a Guest: I'm sorry about the mess up in the text in the last update. I'll explain what happened. Eponine had found the money by accident when cleaning one time, so she knew right where to go. It was hidden in an old shoe box in the back of Marius's side of the closet. She takes it all out and counts it. She puts a small amount in her pocket but puts the rest in a sock in her duffel. Hope that cleared it up. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask. Thanks for the little tip by the way. That might come in handy one day. I'll try to post it again. Here it goes: .com**

**If it doesn't work this time, let me know. I haven't posted any pictures yet, but I hope to soon.**

**Thank you everyone for all your support and reviews! **

**~loislane16**


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Marius returned home from his trip, ready to take a hot shower and eat some of Eponine's cooking. Marius admitted to having anger problems, at least he admitted it to himself. He told himself he did love Eponine, but he also liked things a certain way, his way. It wasn't his fault if Eponine wasn't smart enough to do what he said.

He thought it strange that when he stepped inside, all the lights were off and the house was completely silent.

"Eponine," he called, "I'm home."

Thinking she had stepped out, he went to the kitchen to see if she left a note, but there was nothing there. Just dark, silent house. He began going to every room, checking for any evidence of his wife. When he reached the bedroom his anger spiked. Some of her clothes were missing from the closet and so was her duffle bag.

"Eponine!" he yelled.

He wasn't sure why he yelled for her because he knew she wasn't there. She had left him. A thought struck his mind, and he dove for the back of his closet. After seeing that it was empty, he slung it against the wall. He was seething. How dare she leave him? He stalked over to the dresser and swiped all of her belongings off of it with a growl. All the things he'd gotten for her. Marius screamed and snatched their wedding photo off of the wall, slamming it to the ground. The glass shattered into microscopic pieces. He began to pace the house, wondering what he was going to do. She couldn't leave him. He was going to find her and make sure she never ran from him again.

Eponine was awakened early one Saturday morning by what she thought sounded like someone in pain. The noise startled her and she jumped up out of bed. She had yet to purchase curtains for her window so when she peered outside, she saw who she assumed was her neighbor dancing and singing as he attempted to water the plants surrounding the house. She laughed at him as he flailed the hose around, getting himself and everything else around him wet. The hose got tangled around his feet, and he stumbled, reaching for something to catch himself with but failing. Eponine gasped as he finally fell to the grass with a thud. She watched, giggling, as he struggled to untangle himself, getting completely soaked and covered in grass stains in the process. When he managed to stand he was facing Eponine's house, and he looked up to see her standing at her window. The look on his face was one of pure mortification. He offered her a goofy smile and waved. Eponine waved back before stepping away from the window. She had things to do that day, and she couldn't just stand there watching her crazy neighbor attempt to injure himself while watering plants.

Knowing some extra cash would do her some good, Eponine found a pawn shop and pawned her wedding ring along with all her other jewelry. That was the last piece of Marius she had in her life and she was more than happy to see it go.

Eponine was busy baking some pies for herself and for her co-workers at the library when her doorbell rang. She wiped her hands off on a dish towel and opened her front door, the screen door still keeping a barrier between her and the visitor. She recognized the man standing on the other side as her neighbor, the one who nearly broke his legs with the garden hose.

"Hello," he smiled before she could say anything.

"Hi." Her hands were shaking. People especially men, made her nervous and rightfully so after everything she'd been through in her life.

"I just wanted to come over and introduce myself since you're new...and apologize for what you witnessed earlier today," he laughed.

"It's no problem. It was quite entertaining actually."

"Well, I'm glad. I'm Grantaire, by the way, but most just call me Grant," he introduced. He held up a sack of something, "I smelled something wonderful coming from your house, and I figured you were baking. I have an apple tree in my yard, so I brought some apples over if you want to use them, or just eat them."

"Thank you," Eponine responded.

Grantaire cleared his throat, "May I come in?"

Eponine was so nervous that she hadn't even realized that the screen door still separated them. She tossed the question around in her mind. What harm would it do? He seemed nice enough. Then again, she thought Marius was nice once as well. But she knew she couldn't automatically assume every guy she met was just like Marius. With trembling fingers, she unlatched the screen door and opened it. Grantaire followed her inside and into the kitchen where he placed the sack of apples on the counter. He sat at her tiny breakfast nook table while she busied herself with washing the apples.

"I don't think I caught your name," he said over the water rushing in the sink.

Panic settled in Eponine's chest. She couldn't tell him her real name, could she? Marius could find her. She thought for a moment.

"It's Azelma. Azelma Thenardier," she finally responded.

Her sister. It was the first name that came to her mind.

"Ah, French heritage, I assume?" Grantaire asked.

How did he know that?

Eponine glanced back at him before beginning to slice up some of the apples, "Yes. How did you know that?"

"Grantaire Beaumont. I have French ancestry myself."

"Oh."

Silence consumed the room, neither knowing what to say. Eponine knew she would probably ask him some questions so he wasn't the only one responsible for the conversation.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked.

"I was born here and stayed until after I graduated college. I wanted to travel, see places, but eventually I realized New Orleans was home. I got a job at the college here and moved I next door. Been pretty content since."

"What do you do at the college?"

"I'm a theatre professor. I've always had a love for the fine arts," he answered.

"That sounds pretty fun." Eponine had always loved theatre but never had many chances to see shows or participate.

"It is. So, what brought you here?" he asked.

Eponine immediately began concocting a lie. She hated lying to him, but she couldn't trust anyone right now. She settled for a half truth.

"I just needed something new."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Up north." Her answer was vague, but enough to satisfy him.

"Your pies smell delicious. Any particular reason you're making so many?" he laughed, looking at the plethora of pies in the oven and cooling on the counter.

"I thought I'd take them to my co-workers at the library, sort of a 'thank you for letting me work here' type of gift," she laughed.

"I'm sure they'll love them," he smiled.

Eponine thought for a moment.

"You know, if I end up having an extra, I'll bring it over. You did supply the apples after all."

"That'd be very nice of you. I actually should be going. I'm meeting some friends of mine for dinner."

Eponine walked him to the door.

"Enjoy your evening, Grant."

"Thank you, you too. Enjoy your pies, Azelma!" he laughed.

**Author's Note: So, Eponine has met Grantaire, Grantaire thinks Eponine's name is Azelma, and Marius knows Eponine left. What will happen next? How about you tell me what you think will happen next?**

**I'm so sorry that the blog link still didn't work. That's pretty frustrating. I'll try to figure it out. I have the Tony's recorded but haven't watched them yet. I saw who won everything, and I am extremely disappointed that Les Miz didn't win anything! It makes me sad. **** Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for the support!**

**~loislane16**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

* * *

Eponine nervously walked up her neighbor's stone walkway to the front door. She had made sure she had an extra apple pie so she could bring him one. She wasn't sure why. She told herself she was merely being friendly, but was that the truth? The wooden porch steps creaked as she made her way the the front door. Mustering up her courage, rang the doorbell, then stepped back slightly. Only a few minutes later, she heard the lock unlatch and the door opened. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hello, Azelma," Grantaire greeted.

"Hello. I ended up having an extra pie so I thought I'd bring it over," she explained, trying to control the tremor in her voice.

She used to be a strong young woman, never letting anyone intimidate her, but since her years with Marius, she lost all of her strength.

"Oh! That's very nice of you! Thank you, Azelma."

Eponine handed him the pie, but he didn't say goodbye or turn to leave.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Grantaire finally asked.

Eponine's heart beat a little faster. What should she do? She barely knew him. But it was time to start taking risks.

"Okay," she smiled.

Grantaire's eyes brightened, "Okay! Is 7:00 good?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, I'll see you then, Azelma."

"Until then," Eponine responded.

She felt like she was in high school all over again.

* * *

The next day, Eponine rushed home from work to freshen up before her date. Or was it a date? She wasn't sure. Keeping on her jeans, she swapped out her shirt for a nicer blouse and left her house at precisely 7:00. Before she could think too much about what she was doing, she darted across her yard and up to his door. She heard commotion inside the house and maybe Grantaire spout a curse word or two but she rang the doorbell anyway.

"It's open!" he yelled from inside.

As soon as she eased the door open, the smell of smoke and burnt food overwhelmed her senses. She followed the smoke path into the kitchen where she nearly laughed out loud at the sight before her. Grantaire stood there waving a dish towel frantically over something he'd pulled out of the oven, but she couldn't tell what it was because I had been burned to a crisp.

He turned to face her, "I hope your in the mood for burnt roast."

Then, she did laugh out loud.

He shook his head and dropped his dish towel in defeat, half smiling at her, "Well, I never said I was a good cook. I'm not really in the mood for charred meat, so how about I order a pizza, if that's okay with you?"

Eponine laughed again, "That's perfectly fine."

"I should've known I couldn't impress the woman who makes pies from heaven," he remarks, a sparkle in his eyes.

He was trying to impress her?

Within 30 minutes, their pizza was ordered and there. Due to the rather horrendous smell inside, they opted to eat dinner on the back porch. They were having a wonderful conversation, and for the first time in many years, Eponine was enjoying having a real conversation with another person. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Eponine couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He wore dark jeans and a blue button up shirt with a grey vest. His dark brown, shaggy hair was curly and tousled, and the sunlight hit his green eyes just right to make them sparkle.

"You look very nice tonight," he smiled. Then he raised his eyebrows, "and that pizza sauce on your chin really brings out your eyes."

Eponine gasped and grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth. Grantaire burst into laughter, of course making Eponine laugh as well. Once they finally got control of themselves, Grantaire leaned forward, resting his elbows on the small patio table.

"So, Azelma...what are you hiding?"

Panic and anger shot through Eponine.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Oh, come on. I can read people pretty well, and I know when someone is hiding something from me. I was hoping we'd be friends."

Eponine looked down, "I have nothing to hide, Grant, and I think I should be going."

She stood to leave but Grantaire shot up as well. What was he going to do? She didn't want to look up at him for fear that she would see in his face the same look of anger Marius often had.

"No, Azelma wait!" he exclaimed.

When she whirled around to face him, she was surprised to find not anger, but remorse in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you, truly. I just want you to be honest with me. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Frankly, I don't know if I can be honest with anyone," she scoffed.

His green eyes held a sad, disappointed look and his shoulder sank with a sigh.

"Well, if you decide you can, I'm always here. I'm a friend, not an enemy," Grantaire said softly.

Eponine wanted to tell him everything, but she was afraid of opening up to anyone ever again. She wouldn't get hurt again.

She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the tremor on her voice, "Thank you. Goodnight."

That night was the first night since she left that her dreams were haunted with Marius.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

A few days later, Eponine was working at the front desk of the library when she looked up to see Grantaire walking her way. Irritation bubbled inside of her.

"What do you want?" she whispered when he finally reached the counter.

Grantaire raised his hands, "I just want to talk."

"We talked."

He huffed and leaned closer to her, "Look, I still feel bad about the other day, and I just want to clear things up with you."

Should she listen to him? She pursed her lips and looked up at him.

"I'm working right now. And shouldn't you be too?"

"I don't have a class this hour. Please," he begged.

"Fine. My place tonight," she finally agreed.

Grantaire smiled, "Thank you."

Eponine held her breath as he walked away, trying to return her focus to her work.

* * *

That night, she heard Grantaire knock on her door, and she steeled herself for whatever conversation he was coming for. His charming smile made an appearance when she slung open the door.

"Come in, Grant," she said, trying to keep her voice pleasant.

Eponine led him into the quaint living area where they took their seats.

"Well, what is it you wanted to clear up," Eponine asked.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize for offending you," he began.

Then he edged forward in his seat, "Azelma, what is your real name?"

Eponine was floored. How did he know? She was terrified.

"_What_?" She was outraged.

Grantaire held up his hands, "I promise you can trust me. I just want to know who you really are."

"How dare you! I barely even know you!" she screamed.

"I know that, and I want to know you better, but I can't if I don't know who you really are," he explained.

"I...I can't," she shuttered.

Eponine had kept her resolve for so long, but now it was slowly slipping away. She paced the room, her fists clenched at her sides, but Grantaire kept calm, watching her. After a moment, she froze and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. She heard Grantaire's footsteps, and she was hoping he would just leave. When Eponine felt his hands on her shoulders, she tensed.

"I don't know what you're hiding from, but I promise that you're safe here," he said quietly.

She couldn't just believe whatever he said, but she wanted to. She needed to. That's all she wanted was safety. She wanted a safe haven. She dropped her hands and looked up to him slowly.

"Eponine," she rasped, "My name is Eponine."

Grantaire's lips into a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Eponine."

"How did you know?"

"I told you I'm good at reading people," he smirked.

"You're not that good. You couldn't have guessed that wasn't my name."

Grantaire shrugged, "I have friends. They're all professors, but they have connections, especially my friend who's a law professor. I told them my suspicions, and he did a search for an Azelma Thenardier. When she came up as deceased, I wasn't convinced, but I went to the cemetery and saw the grave for myself. I figured that Azelma Thenardier was a pretty rare name, so it wouldn't be a freak coincidence that you two had the same name. So, Eponine, what's your last name?"

Eponine bit her lip. Should she be mad that he'd had his friends look into her? If she should be, she wasn't. It felt like someone actually cared about her for the first time in forever. There was no harm in telling him her last name, now that she'd already divulged her first name. She would still leave Marius out of the equation, at least for now.

"I didn't lie about that part. It's Thenardier. Azelma was my sister."

Grantaire's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Eponine."

She shook her head, "It's fine. It's been years."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what you're hiding from?" he asked.

Eponine could hear the trepidation in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it. Not right now."

She knew if she started talking about her past now, the little bit of resolve she had left would quickly be gone.

"I understand. I should let you get some rest. Thank you, Eponine. You know where I am if you need anything. I'll see you soon?"

"Soon," she smiled.

Before she even realized what he was doing, he had pressed a kiss to her forehead. She stood frozen in place as he let himself out.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Eponine found herself being with Grantaire a lot. She wondered if she was falling for him. She reminded herself that she was still married, but at the same time, her husband was as good as dead to her. Grantaire was genuinely sweet, not just to her but to others as well. He was funny and always seemed to make her smile, even when she'd gotten little sleep due to nightmares. Eponine was beginning to like Grantaire.

On Friday evening, Grantaire showed up at the library right before closing. Eponine smiled brightly when she saw him. It had been a long day, but being able to see him made it a little better.

"Good evening, Eponine," he smirked.

"Grant," she smiled.

He rested his elbows on the counter and took one of her hands. My friends and I were planning to meet for dinner tonight, and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us?"

The friends he had used to look into her? Was she sure she wanted to meet them? But, if they already knew about her, what harm could it do?

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Perfect. I'll wait outside until you close up here."

Eponine finished her work duties and left lock up to one of her co-workers, eager to be with Grantaire. She found him waiting beside his car in the parking lot. Eponine walked everywhere she went, not having the money to buy a car, so whenever she went out with Grantaire it was a welcome change.

"Shall we?" he asked as he opened her door for her.

Soon, the engine was started, and they were on their way.

"Where are we going?"

"A little cafe close to the college. It's our favorite, and the owners know us there. You'll love the guys, Ep."

She looked over at him, "Ep?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I thought you needed a nickname. Calling you Eponine all the time just sounds so formal."

"I like it," she grinned.

**Author's Note: I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I decided to split them up. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the support this story has gotten. I hope you realize by now this is a Grantaire/Eponine fic. If you want an E/E fic, go check out the one I'm currently writing called The Night Will End. Thanks again and feel free to tell me your thoughts, good or bad!**

**~loislane16**


End file.
